Cuando el amor no basta
by Tenyoukai
Summary: La familia Tendo esta pasando por una difícil situación economica, lo que obliga a Akane a tomar una decisión que podría cambiar el destino de todos, AxR
1. Chapter 1

Resumen.- La familia Tendo esta pasando por una difícil situación economica, lo cual obliga a Akane a tomas una decisión que podría cambiar el destino de todos. AxR

**Capitulo 1**

**"_Una critica situación, una desesperada descición"_**

–Ahhh – Se escucho un grito estruendoso proveniente de la cocina de la familia Tendo, y en segundo todos estaba reunidos ahí.

–¿Qué pasa Kazumi? – pregunto intrigado su padre Soun.

–Nos hemos quedado sin comida – respondió Kazumi al momento que miraba preocupada a toda la familia.

–¿Ni siquiera tenemos arroz? – preguntó inquisitivamente Ranma.

–Nada, no queda ya ni un solo grano. – dijo Nabiki mientras volteaba de cabeza los recipientes donde solían guardar la comida.

–Vaya que esto es un problema y no hay mejora en el Dojo, sin estudiantes no hay dinero, no es asi señor Genma? – Hacia la pregunta mientras miraba en dirección a su amigo que ahora no era mas que un enorme panda que jugaba con una pelota.

–Papá no te hagas el panda ahora! No ves que es un problema serio – dijo Ranma mientras le saltaba una ceja del enojo.

Akane no dijo nada, simplemente observo la situación pensando en que podía hacer para resolver dicho problema, hacia ya semanas que la comida escaseaba y las ganancias de su padre cada vez daba para menos. –_Si al menos el tío Genma tuviera un empleo _– Se dijo mentalmente al momento que se despedía de la familia para ir a la escuela.

–Espera Akane! – Gritaba Ranma mientras corría a su alcance.

La mañana en la escuela paso como siempre, con Kuno acosando a Akane y siendo mandado a volar como de costumbre, las locuras del director que ya casi pasaban desapercibidas. Por fin era la hora de salida, y en los casilleros las amigas de Akane se encontraban cuchicheando.

–Es verdad lo que dices? – preguntaba una chica mirando incrédula a sus compañeras.

–Por supuesto me lo ha dicho mi tio, es un hombre muy rico y poderoso. Capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo a muy bajo costo.

En ese momento Akane que pasaba por ahí escucho la conversación y decidió unirse.

–¿De que hablan chicas? – pregunto Akane a la chica que relataba tan emocionada.

–Akane, es que no te has enterado? Ha llegado a la ciudad un rey procedente de un país muy rico, trae consigo todo tipo de tesoros y es un hombre muy poderoso.

–Vaya debe ser muy importante entonces, pero ¿eso que tiene de interesante?– preguntó sin entender.

–Pues que no viene a un paseo –rio la joven mientras seguía con su historia – ha venido a buscarle prometida a su hijo menor, hasta ahora ha casado a 19 de sus hijos, parece que este es el ultimo que le queda por casar, por eso anda en busca de la doncella adecuada.

–Y dicen que muchas chicas han ido a presentarse, sin fortuna alguna – dijo una chica que estaba emocionada con el relato.

–Si además el rey le da a la familia de la chica elegida, una fortuna para que puedan vivir cómodamente sin preocupaciones. Y a la chica misma le hacen un regalo especial, además de todo lo que le dan, puede ser lo que ella quiera, cualquier cosa.

Akane estaba sorprendida, por un momento se le cruzo por la cabeza una loca idea, pero en ese momento Ranma se dirigía hacia donde estaba.

–Y donde dicen que esta ese tal rey? – preguntó como si no le importara.

–Se encuentra hospedado en el hotel mas lujoso de la ciudad, todo el hotel esta a su disposición, no es difícil encontrarlo, pero Akane ¿no estarás pensando en ir verdad? No olvides que ya tienes prometido –Dijo medio preocupada la chica.

–Claro que no, solo es curiosidad – dijo manteniendo una falsa sonrisa a sus amigas.

–Akane, nos vamos? – pregunto Ranma llegando hasta donde estaba.

–Si, vámonos. –Respondió mientras emprendía el camino.

Se despidieron de las chicas y siguieron su camino.

–Y ¿de que hablaban las chicas? – Ranma hablaba mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza como solía hacerlo.

–De nada, solo chismes de pasillo, ya sabes – Rió un poco para disimular lo que pensaba.

–Bueno si tu lo dices, por cierto, esta tarde llegare un poco tarde a casa, tengo algunas cosas que hacer – dijo Ranma al momento que daba un salto hasta ponerse a la altura de Akane en el suelo.

– Si? A donde iras?, de seguro a otra de tus citas – dijo Akane con un dejo de molestia y un poco de celos que no dejo que Ranma viera.

– Claro que no, solo tengo que hacer algunas cosas, ya volveré mas tarde.– Ranma se veía preocupado y no le tomo ni siquiera importancia al comentario de Akane, estaba angustiado por la situación de la familia y quería hacer algo para ayudar.

–Esta bien, nos vemos luego– Se despidió de Ranma mientras caminaba a casa.

Al llegar vio a su padre afuera, estaba como ido. Se acerco a él pero no parecería que la notase.

–Papá ya estoy en casa – dijo mirando a su padre a los ojos, pero él pareció no escuchar.

–Papá? Que te sucede? –pregunto nuevamente mientras lo sacudía un poco.

–La he perdido – fue lo que dijo con grave pesar – he perdido la casa.

–Como ha sido? Otra vez apostaste con el rey juego? – preguntó Akane descolocada.

–No, hace tiempo pedí un préstamo a cambio de nuestra casa a un banco, este mes debía pagar la mitad que me faltaba y no lo he conseguido, en tres días se vence el plazo y los del banco nos quitaran la casa y todo. – Soun estaba desesperado.

–Akane –dijo dulcemente su hermana Kazumi – el doctor Tofu nos ha prestado dinero, pero no es suficiente para cubrir la deuda, parece que los intereses la triplicaron todos estos años.

Akane se sentía impotente de no poder ayudar a su padre, y en ese momento recordó lo que murmuraban las chicas. Salio corriendo hacia su nueva esperanza con la idea de solicitar ayuda a ese rey tan poderoso, dejando atrás los gritos de su hermana por saber a donde iba.

Iba corriendo a toda prisa, casi llegando al centro de la ciudad, cuando alcanzo a ver a una chica pelirroja vestida con un kimono, sirviendo ordenes a los clientes de un restaurant muy conocido, el de Shampoo.

–No puedo creerlo, hasta Ranma que tanto odia convertirse en chica y vestir asi, esta tratando de ayudar, Ranma ojala eso bastara, pero no será suficiente para salvar la casa. Esto depende de mi. – Se dijo, al momento que seguía con su frenética carrera, hacia el hotel King's Palace excelente nombre para donde se encontraba ese rey tan murmurado.

* * *

><p><em>Que tal lectores, espero que no se hayan aburrido demasiado, por lo pronto este es el primer capitulo de una historia llena de emociones de nuestros protagonistas Akane y Ranma.<em>

Espero sus comentarios y les deseo un Feliz Año!

Saludos.


	2. Engañoso Destino

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_**Engañoso Destino"**_

–Rayos!, espero que Akane no este molesta, si que hubo clientes hoy en el restaurant. Pero creo que ha valido la pena, he ganado algo de dinero para ayudar a la familia, veamos, le daré esta parte al tío Soun y con esto le comprare un regalo a Akane para que no este enfadada conmigo por no llegar temprano, vaya que soy un chico listo – Ranma caminaba con una sonrisa tonta en la cara sin darse cuenta, tropezó con un chico que caminaba por el mismo lugar vendiendo algo.

–Auch, disculpa amigo, estas bien? – preguntó Ranma al chico que yacia en el suelo entre sus cosas, mientras le tendia una mano.

–Si, no te preocupes, iba distraído. – respondió el muchacho de no mas de trece años que vestía una camisa y un pantalón chinos, algo sucios y un poco viejos. Ranma le ayudó a recoger sus cosas para que pudieran seguir sus caminos, una vez recogido todo, se despidió de él y siguió caminando.

–Oiiiii, amigo! Espera! – gritaba el chico alcanzando a Ranma que ya se había alejado un poco.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ranma mirando al chico un poco extrañado.

–Pues veras, yo quería saber si… si tu quisieras comprarme este boleto– dijo el chico mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas un boleto que parecía ser de lotería.

–No, lo siento amigo, pero nunca gano en esas cosas – Ranma se dio vuelta mientras recobraba su común postura de brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.

El chico no se dio por vencido y se paro justo en frente de Ranma.

–Anda, por favor!– Dijo casi en una suplica –Es la única posesión valiosa que tengo y de verdad necesito el dinero, tengo que regresar a casa y comprarle a mi abuela su medicina, no tengo a nadie mas y ella de verdad la necesita.

Ranma vio la desesperación en la cara del chico y siento pena por él.

–Mira, de verdad que me gustaría ayudarte pero…– el chico lo interrumpió.

–Solo dame por el doscientos yens, es todo lo que necesito para completar para la medicina de mi abuela.–Dijo apesumbrado el chico.

– _Doscientos yens, con eso iba a comprarle el regalo a Akane, pero este chico lo necesita mas, además de seguro Akane me recibirá con su típica "cálida" bienvenida, vaya prometida, ya se le pasara el enojo. –_pensaba Ranma mientras buscaba el dinero en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón. –Toma, te daré trescientos yens por el, para que puedas comprarte algo para ti. El muchacho lo miraba con gratitud mientras recibía el dinero.

–Muchas gracias, de verdad, ese boleto lo había comprado con mis últimos ahorros, tiene todas mi esperanzas en él y tu pareces un chico afortunado. El sorteo es la próxima semana te deseo suerte! – El chico comenzó a correr mientras se despedía agitando la mano en el aire.

–Oye! Espera – le grito Ranma – no me dijiste a quien debo agradecerle cuando sea millonario!.

–Me llamo Kyota! Y espero que así sea amigo! – siguió su camino rápidamente mientras dejaba a Ranma en la calle observando el boleto.

–Vaya, parece que se ha hecho muy tarde, ahora si que me mata Akane, veamos… uno, ocho, cuatro, cinco, nueve, cero. No parecen numero de la suerte –una gotita apareció en su frente – guardó el boleto en su bolsillo y comenzó la carrera a casa.

Llegó a casa rondando las ocho de la noche, su comida estaba en la cocina recubierta con plástico protector.

–_Al parecer Kazumi si le pidió el préstamo al doctor Tofu_ –espero que podamos pagárselo muy pronto.

Akane estaba tomando agua, había terminado ya su entrenamiento diario y se encontraba cansada. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que Ranma estaba en la cocina.

Cuando Ranma la vio, le dio un escalofrió, pues ya sabia lo que le esperaba por llegar a esas horas sin avisar, seguro pensaría que estuvo con alguna otra chica. Pero ella ni lo noto. Akane volvió sus pasos hacia el Dojo para recoger los ladrillos que había roto durante la practica.

–Akane? – Pareció hablarle al viento pues no hubo respuesta alguna.

–Hey Akane! Te estoy hablando – se acerco a ella y le toco el hombro.

Akane súbitamente le tomo la mano y lo lanzo hacia el frente.

–Ranma! Me asustaste, porque entras como un ladronzuelo sin hacer ruido? –Dijo Akane saliendo de sus pensamientos.

En el suelo estaba Ranma sobándose la espalda –_Me tomo por sorpresa –_ pensaba mientras se levantaba.

–Ladronzuelo yo? Ja! Mas bien tu estas sorda y además ida, te llame dos veces y parecías en la luna, y además me lanzas por los aires sin mas. Te he dicho que así nadie querrá casarse contigo…–Ranma seguía hablando pero Akane volvió a meterse en sus pensamientos por un momento.

–Hey Akane! Otra vez no me estas escuchando! Niña boba! –Dijo Ranma tratando de hacerla enfadar. Y pretendía seguir con su juego cuando Akane lo interrumpió.

–Si, sobre eso, tienes razón. –comenzó a hablar Akane ocultando la mirada tras el flequillo, creo que deberías buscarte otra prometida.–Lo ultimo lo dijo mientras su voz se quebraba un poco, de inmediato subio corriendo a su habitación y se encerró. A Ranma no le dio tiempo ni de procesar lo que había dicho, ya se había marchado.

–A…ka…ne– dijo Ranma consternado por lo que había pasado. –Y ahora que? Algo raro le pasa, siempre hacemos esta rutina la molesto, me molesta pero nunca me ha dado la razón en ninguna discusión. Y eso de "_buscarte otra prometida"_ que habrá querido decir, vaya que es boba si yo a ella la…– de repente se puso colorado –Ranma no te cortes, continua con tu declaración amorosa para mi hermanita, aunque debo decir que seria mejor que lo dijeras cuando anduviera por aquí. –Nabiki se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una ceja en alto que no ocultaba para nada las macabras intenciones de Nabiki.

– O tal vez quieras que yo se la diga – Rio maliciosamente mirando al chico que estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

–Nabikiii! Déjame en paz! ¿cuánto me costara esta vez? –pregunto irritado y nervioso.

–Ranma! Me ofendes! Acaso crees que no se guardar un secreto si no hay dinero de por medio? – Ranma se limito a mirarla con una ceja levantada. – Esta bien, tienes razón, que sean 1000 yens – extendió la mano como cuando un niño espera recibir una paleta por su buen comportamiento.

–Esta bien, pero tendrás que esperar, ahora no puedo mal gastar el dinero que tanta falta nos hace– el tono preocupado de su voz se hacia notar aunque lo disimulara.

–Te has enterado de la deuda – dijo Nabiki volviendo a cruzarse de brazos.

–¿De que hablas? –Ranma estaba realmente confundido pues no tenia idea de que hablaba.

–Ya veo, no lo sabes. Esa información te costara el doble – a pesar de la situación Nabiki siempre seria Nabiki. Ranma ya no estaba como para eso en aquel momento.

–Dímelo ya! Nabiki! – exigió Ranma un poco alterado.

–Esta bien, no tienes que exaltarte, vayamos al jardín y te lo contare. – Ambos salieron y se sentaron en el filo que da del comedor al jardín.

–Parece que esta vez nos quedaremos sin casa definitivamente – Ranma no acaba de entender por que, pero escucho detenidamente.

–Hace un tiempo papá hizo un préstamo a un banco a cambio de las escrituras de la casa, el negocio no ha ido bien y papá se ha atrasado con los pagos y eso le ha generado muchos intereses que han incrementado la deuda original en casi el doble. Este mes debía pagar la mitad de la deuda, pero ya sabes como han estado las cosas y aun con el préstamo que nos dio el doctor Tofu, no ha logrado reunir ni la cuarta parte de lo que debe. El banco le dio tres días para conseguir lo demás o embargaran todo.

Ranma no se creía lo que oía, pero era verdad y en tres días no lograría juntar tanto dinero ni vendiendo su alma.

–Y Akane? Ya lo sabe? – pregunto Ranma sospechando que a eso podría deberse su comportamiento de instantes atrás.

–Si, papá se lo dijo esta tarde y salió corriendo sin rumbo. Regreso un poco antes que tu y la note muy rara pero no quiso hablar con nadie.

–Y donde esta el tío Soun y papá? –hasta ahora no había notado que ninguno de ellos estaba en casa, ni siquiera Kazumi.

–Kazumi, mi papa y el tío, fueron a Tokio para ver si el banco podría darles un plazo mayor para pagar, volverán mañana.–Dijo Nabiki levantándose y encaminándose a su habitación. Dejando a un pensativo Ranma sentado mirando al cielo. –_Akane, no te abandonare en un momento así, como puedes si quiera sugerirlo– _pensaba para él mientras recordaba lo que ella le había dicho de conseguir otra prometida.

Akane estaba en su cuarto, ya había tomado un baño y ahora estaba en su cama abrazada a su almohada con los ojos todos rojos de tanto llorar.

–Espero no haber tomado una mala decisión, perdóname Ranma, perdónenme papá y tio Genma, pero es por el bien de todos– comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

–Ran…ma, Ran…ma y ahora que las cosas iba tan bien entre nosotros, ahora que te sentía mas cerca que nunca ya no podre ser tu prometida, ni casarme contigo jamás– dejo escapar un chillido que no paso desapercibido por el chico que se encontraba tras su ventana.

Ranma esperaba hablar con Akane para decirle que estaba enterado de todo y que vería la forma de resolver el problema, que no se preocupara que él lo solucionaría. Pero el llanto de Akane lo congelo tras la ventana y pudo escuchar lo que ella decía entre gimoteos. El corazón se le salió del pecho y de un salto estuvo de nuevo en el jardín –Pero que rayos, por que Akane piensa eso!, esto no es mas que un problema que podemos resolver juntos, no tiene nada que ver con nuestro compromiso. Por ahora la dejare descansar, mañana tendremos que hablar seriamente.


End file.
